bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Angrybirdstd/My BSS ideas
Renames The Mountain Top field should be called the Median Field. The Top Shop & Bear should be called the Median Shop and Bear. The Top Area, between the Lion and Bear Gates, should be called the Median Area. Mechs Edit There should be 5 kinds of flowers, Tiny, Small, Medium, Large, Ace, Master *Tiny: 15 pollen *Small: 30 pollen *Medium: 60 pollen *Large: 180 pollen *Ace: 360 pollen *Master: 1,080 pollen Type Related Instead of 7 Legendary bees, there should be 15 Legendary and 5 Mythic. New "Wither" boss The "Wither" boss is a large figure with three heads. It has between 45K and 65K HP from levels 7-9. Requires the following ingredients to summon: *1 Red extract *1 Blue extract *1 Glitter *900,000 Honey *10 Moon Charms *5 Stingers The ingredients craft the Wither Build. Activate it in a field and the Wither will spawn there. It also has a 0.095% chance of appearing in a Honeystorm. It can summon Wither skeletons, which are black skeletons on the field it hovers over. Wither can actually attack other mobs, including King Beetle, Stump Snail, Stick Bug, and Rogue Vicious Bee. It can waste sprouts in a field at 120 pollen/second. It spawns 7-9 Skeletons every 6.5 seconds, depending on level. Upon summoning Skeletons, it releases 1 Enzyme per level. It spawns a Stinger every 2-4 Skeleton summons, making a prime target for Stinger hunters. Every fifth time it summons Skeletons, it spits out 7-9 Gumdrops depending on level. Honey from Honeystorms appears twice as often in a field with the Wither. Every few minutes in a field, the Wither can go 2D into a field, taking up to 25,000 pollen to mine it out, like Stick Bug. Wither shoots 5 skulls out evey 10 seconds, doing 35 dmg each. It moves between fields every half-minute, by hovering high over the field and flying at the field if it is going to a higher field. It hovers low and drops down if going to a lower field. When the Wither is finally subdued, it releases a death splash enough to deal 85 dmg to everything in the field it was subdued in. It even damages players and mobs in fields up to 75 studs away between 35 and 85 HP. 25 skeletons spawn in the death splash. It sprays between 75M and 115M honey in the death splash. Guaranteed (Death Splash) *25 Red extracts *70 stingers *25 Blue extracts *20 Glitter *100 Royal jellies *5,000 Treats *80 Oil *120 Goo *50 Gumdrops *75M Honey Possible (Death Splash) *120 Red extracts *120 Blue extracts *1,000 Royal Jellies *5 Basic Eggs *1 Silver Egg *250 Oil *200 Enzymes *250 Stingers *115M Honey *300 Goo *100 Gumdrops Wither Skeleton Wither skeletons range from 1-3 levels less than the wither that spawned it. It ranges from 1,000 to 1,200 HP. Do 20 dmg upon contact. Painite Eggs There should be a Painite egg, which always hatches a Mythic bee. Gold eggs have 0.8% chance of hatching a Mythic, while Diamond eggs have a 5% chance of doing so. Common eggs cannot hatch a Legendary or Mythic, while Silver Eggs cannot hatch a Common or a Mythic. Seedlings Painite seedlings (or Mythic seedlings) are seedlings that take 25M-300M pollen to detonate. A 2.5% chance of a Gold Egg is present. I have more seedling ideas: Crimson sprout and Cobalt sprout. Vicious Bee Related The Vicious Bee can spawn in the Clover, Spider, Cactus, Pumpkin, Pine Tree, Rose, Median, Lime, Bell, Lemon, Lily, & Mountain Top Fields. Seedling Related Existing Place Edits #The Tunnel Bear should fight for 1 hour. #Onett should be replaced by a bear. #The Top area should be the Median Area, also hosting the 35 Bee Gate, or the Crimson Bee Gate. #The Hive spot should allow for more people, then hosting a server for a total of ten players. #The Bear Gate should have Cobalt Bee representing it. Secret Passages There will be new secret passages, too. Clover Tunnel The Clover Tunnel is a dark, green tunnel that runs underneath the King Beetle's Lair. The Entrance can be found as a slightly darker colored part of the wall behind Brown Bear. Once you enter, the song "crawlers" will play. The Tunnel will advance underneath the King Beetle's lair. It ends near the Slingshot, where the Slingshot Monster will spawn. It has 4000 HP and is level 8. To exit, just step on a platform at the end of the tunnel. It will transport you near the Slingshot. Slingshot Monster is twice as fast as the tunnel bear, and also kills players instantly upon contact. Heavygrounds Battlefield In the Lily Field, there is a region of tiny black flowers. When you walk over them, the ground collapses and you land on the Heavygrounds Battlefield. When you fall there, the grounds can fight you. The grounds are level 10 and have 8000 HP. It is much harder than the Tunnel Bear. The grounds have spikes, like Vicious Bee. It takes 5 days to spawn again. When you defeat the grounds, you will get 4500 Battle Points and 12 million honey. The health bar is on the red wall, which has a bear, called the Heavygrounds Bear. Behind him is a secret passage that comes to this tunnel, which leads to a chute that goes directly in front of the Lion Gate. Drooler The Drooler is a Slenderman-like Monster. The White Tunnel's winking bee photo should become a door. You can actually knock on the door. If you knock the winking bee door 22 times, The Tunnel Bear will despawn and the door will open. The door is a portal to the Mother Bear's Tent. This will only work at night. The Drooler will spawn in the Lily Field. He is level 14. He will stay until the next night. When he spawns, a Stinger will spawn in the Lily Field. In his trail, You may find a black substance that kills you on contact. His priority is the lowest-ranking person in the server. Has up to 65K HP. Median (currently Top) area Edits #2nd field, aka Hotshot Field, 5% Ace blue flowers #*Mobs: 3 Level 8 Mantis #3rd field, aka Hand Sanitizer field, 5% Ace red flowers #*Mobs: 3 Level 8 Scorpions #The Instant Converter should lead to the Ant Room. (20 Bee Area) Bear Gate edits (aka Cobalt Bee Gate or 30 Gate) #Quest Giver Onett should be replaced by a Father Bear. #The Shadow Bear should be below a field. #The Bear Gate should be the Cobalt Bee Gate. #Father Bear gives quests about completing quests from other bears and evicting bees. #Green Cannon #*Fires to Science Bear. Requires you to discover 35 bee types. # Crimson Bee Gate #45 Gate or Gummy Gate to the far left #Bear: Snowman Bear #Snowman Bear is like Brown Bear. #New mob: Walking Mousetrap #*HP: 800 Gummy Bee Gate # Behind this gate is the Dry Ice Bear. #This gate requires you to fill your hive with 25 bees plus 20 hive slots with bees, needing you to have housed 45+ bees in your hive. #Near the Radish Field, there is the Tech Bear. #Behind the Tech Bear is a long Tunnel which has the Photon Bee Gate at its end. It is longer than the White Tunnel. #There is a token contaning a 1,000 ticket token. #Master Store Photon Bee Gate #Here is the Photon Bee Gate. The last bee gate for the max number of hive slots. 50 bees. #Master Shop is here. #Grandmaster Gate is past Photon bee Gate. #No mobs are present in the fields here. Grandmaster Gate You need all Universal badges to pass. #Mountain Top Field #No mobs are here. #Quest-giving Onett #Mountain Top Field has a third of each color, with the whole field being 1080x1080. Shops and Stands New Shops and Stands #Instant Converter near IPhone Field #Instant Converter near Traffic Light Field #Strawberry Shop near Radish Field #Blueberry Shop near Radish Field Strawberry Shop A Strawberry Shop should be near Radish Field. The price starts at 90000 honey, but price is mutiplied by 1.5, 5000 added, and rounded to nearest cc of honey (or 1 Honey). x10 and x100 are similar, but the price is at 900000 and 9M honey respectively, with the addend being 50000 and 500000 respectively. Formula *Multiply 90000 by the quantity. *Multiply the product above by the 1.5 to the power of the number of times bought. *Add the product of the following: 5000, the number of times bought, and the quantity to the product above. Blueberry Shop This gives blueberries, not strawberries. It is near Mint Field instead. Moon Charm Shops Near the Traffic Light field, there is a Moon Charm shop that requires honey. The price starts at 30 million honey and multiplies by 1.2 every time you buy. For x10 & x100 variants, the price starts at 300 million and 3 billion honey respectively. Near the other side of the Traffic Light field, there is a Moon Charm shop. The price for one is 250 tickets. The x10 & x100 variants cost 2,500 and 25,000 tickets respectively. Instant Quest and Badge Converter The instant Converter near IPhone Field also has a 2nd part-the instant quest and badge converter. It costs you a ticket for instant conversion, a ticket for every quest turned in, and a ticket for every badge turned in. For every quest turned in, the machine skips the dialogue and just takes your quest off of the list and gives you your reward. Note: Only completed quests can be turned in. For every badge turned in, The machine takes you up to the next badge in the series and gives you a ticket reward. Ace Store Ace Bear owns this store. His shirt is black. #External Harddrive #*Storage: 2,300,000 Pollen #*Cost: 95,000,000 Honey #*Benefits: 35% Instant Conversion #*1 Ticket/20 million pollen collected #Tetra-Dimensional Cartridge #*Storage:12,000,000 Pollen #*Cost: 200,005,000 Honey #*Benefits: 50% Instant Conversion #*1 Ticket/10 million pollen collected #*25%+ Critical Power #*25%+ White Pollen #Variable Cartridge #*Storage: 35,525,000 Pollen #*Cost: 455,000,000 honey, 900 Red extract, 95 Moon charms #*55% Instant Conversion #*%65%+ Pollen Collection #*1 Ticket/10M pollen collected #*30%+ Critical Power #*50%+ White Pollen #*10%+ Red Pollen #*10%+ Blue Pollen Spaceship There should be a spaceship, that you construct for 250 Moon Charms, 10 Magic Beans, 1 Bee Egg, 25M Honey, 10 Glitter, 1 Spaceship Token, and 50 Royal Jellies. Ship speed equivalates to walkspeed. Ships can store from a floor of 3.2 million pollen. Spaceship Token Near the hive will be "Astronaut Bear." He gives random Quests after his first, but his first Quest is: *Collect 50M pollen from the Median field. *Spend 10 Tickets. *Complete 5 Quests from other Bears. *Achieve Goo Hotshot. He gives a Spaceship Token as a reward. Your bees get a personal 5x5 field to mine. 33% White, 33% Blue, 33% Red. All Small. Upgrades Field Bigger Field Your field becomes 8x8. Requires 5 Moon Charms, 5 Red Extract, 4M Honey, and 5 Blue Extract. Flower Size Up Flowers become Medium. Requires 1 Star Jelly and 10M Honey. Huge Field Your field becomes 15x15. Requires 10 Moon Charms, 20 Tickets, 8M Honey, and 100 Gumdrops. Big Plant Your flowers become large. Requires 5 Star Jellies, 10 Glitter, and 25M Honey. Speed Speed 1 Your ship goes from speed 150 to speed 300. Requires 10 Moon Charms and 625,000 Honey.. Speed 2 Your ship hits 500 speed. Requires 50 Moon Charms, 5 Glitter, and 6.25M Honey. Speed 3 You get 800 speed. Requires 1 Star Egg or 5 Basic Eggs and 10M Honey. Speed 4 You get 1,000 speed. Requires 100M honey, 100 Moon Charms, and 10 Ant Passes. Storage Storage 1 Can now store 6M pollen. Requires 20M honey, 35 Moon Charms, and 5 Stingers. Storage 2 Can now store 20M pollen. Requires 50M honey, 50 Moon Charms, 1 Oil, and 15 Stingers. Storage 3 Can now store 50M pollen. Requires 150M honey, 10 Moon Charms, and 1 Wither Build. Also requires a Moon Amulet. Storage 4 Can now store a flippin' 100,000,000 pollen. Requires 150M honey, 10 Moon Charms, and 1 Wither Build. Also requires the Goo Hotshot badge and a Moon Amulet. Items/Sprouts/Badges Universal *Red Extract *Blue Extract *Glitter *Common Sprout *Rare Sprout *Epic Sprout *Legendary Sprout *Mythic (GM) Sprout *Mythic (Painite) Sprout *Magic Bean *Strawberry *Blueberry *Pineapple *Sunflower Seed *Wither Build *Royal Jelly *Star Jelly *Stinger *Spaceship Token *Honey Badges *Goo Badges *Ability Badges *Space Badges *Enzymes *Oil *Moon Charms Overworld *Gumdrops *Gummy Sprout *Moon Sprout *All Overworld field badges *Glue *Overworld badges Aegis *Aegis Gem *Aegis UV Sprout *Aegis IR Sprout *All Aegis field badges *Aegis badges *Aegis Block Mesa *Copper *Obsidian *Copper Sprout *Obsidian Sprout *All Mesa field badges *Iron *Iron Sprout *Striker *Painted Spike Magic Forest *Fossil *Fossil Sprout *Weakness Potion *Drift Potion Sprout *Concentrated Potion Sprout *Heavy Potion Sprout *Hardcore Potion Sprout *Strength Potion *Egg Potion *Magic Egg *Mob Potion *Resistance Potion *All Magic Forest badges *Magic Forest badge *Sprout Potion Category:Blog posts